1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical power systems, and more particularly electrical accumulator arrangements for multilevel power systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as aircraft commonly include electrical systems with on-board generator that converts rotational movement within the engines to electrical power. The generated electrical power is used to power on-board electrical components such as flight controls, sensors, or other on-board electrical devices. During standard operation such electrical systems typically accommodate a baseline electrical load, which normally requires a baseline level of electrical power from the on-board generator. When supplemental electrical power is required, such as take-off assists when the motor in the turbine applies torque to the turbine, additional electrical power can be required from the power system, causing a temporary spike in electrical load.
In order to compensate for the temporary load spike, a generator is typically used which is rated at least as high as expected load spikes to the power system. This generally ensures that adequate power can be provided to the on-board electrical devices at all times, including during elevated load spikes. In a typical power generation systems, the physical size of the generator is commensurate with the generator power rating. Consequently, power systems capable of supporting significant load spikes generally employ relatively heavy electrical generators.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, with continuing advancement of the more electric aircraft, there remains a need for improved aircraft electrical systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.